A compound having a reactive substituted acylamide group and a polymerizable carbon-carbon double bond, i.e. a substituted acylamide compound represented by the following formula (1), is known to the art, as a compound which achieves crosslinking reaction (Japanese Kokai Specification No. 275259/1986); ##STR1## wherein R represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group, and X represents an alkoxy group, an amino group, an amide group, an iminooxy group or a sulfide group, which may be substituted with other groups.
Polymers which contain both an active hydrogen and a substituted acylamide group, prepared by polymerizing the above described substituted acylamide compounds with active hydrogen-containing ethylenic unsaturated compounds, have also been proposed in Japanese Kokai Specification No. 46207/1988. In addition, there has been proposed a water dispersible resin which is obtained by polymerizing the above described substituted acylamide compounds with an acidic group- or basic group-containing ethylenic unsaturated compounds (see Japanese Kokai Specification No. 46203/1988).
Further studies have been conducted on applications of the polymer prepared from the substituted acylamide compounds in paints.